


Crash into Me

by starry_nights88



Series: 30 Day Prompt Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into Me

I noticed it as soon as I walked into the apartment – my keys still dangling from my fingers as it washed over me; wave after wave of sensation crashing into me, pulling me under and drowning me. I lingered by the door, silently relishing in the lust, the desire, and the overwhelming need that coursed over me. I was seeing without really seeing, and I found myself wondering if he had planned this or if I was lucky enough to happen upon it by accident. It hardly mattered at this point; my fingers curling into a fist, and I felt the metal of the keys give in the grip of my fist. I closed the door, nudging it with the back of my foot, perhaps a little harder than I had meant, because…

…I broke the doorframe…

…again.

However, I had no time to ruminate over it, no time to even worry about Seth's reaction, because at that precise moment his voice drifted through from the bedroom – so soft that I couldn't have caught it if I had been human.

" _Jas_ …" It was nothing more than a breath, a sweet exhale of sensuality that sunk into my skin and, immediately, I was drawn to him. Like a moth to an open flame, I went to our bedroom.

The door was cracked open, but only slightly. I couldn't see him, my little lover, but I could smell him – the scent of his arousal, so heady, calling out to me like a siren's song. I could only heed his call, pushing the door further open, greedily drinking in the sight I was met with.

He smiled; his eyes dark, hazy, and half-lidded as he stoked himself, watching me. His hand curled around his erect cock, precum beading at the tip, and the smell of it hit my nose – purely Seth, and resistance wasn't an option anymore, if it had ever been before.

A laugh – soft and sweet, breathless and wanting – left him as I crossed the room to him, my speed inhuman and unnatural, but my need eclipsing and carnal. He opened to me; his arms, his legs, and his hands were quick on my body, tugging and tearing away my clothes to get at skin, and then –

– _heaven_ as I slid into his body, connected on levels so deep that it was impossible to tell one from another. We ceased to be Jasper and Seth. In that moment, we were one.

Explosive. Clashing like titans as we came together like waves crashing together; again and again, so perfect and so right, because wrong didn't exist when I was with him. I moved, and he moved. Clasping, grasping, and gripping onto me as I moved against him, inside him; harder and harder until he was crying, screaming out my name. 

It echoed, his sweet voice. He filled my senses; the feel of him, the sight of him, the _smell_ of him, the taste of his skin against my tongue, and his voice – his sweet, sweet voice echoing in our bedroom as his body convulsed around mine, his release coating our stomachs as mine painted his insides.

He was mine. Mine. _Mine_

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt:** masturbation


End file.
